Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series
Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin The Series '''is the first upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV series created by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Premise ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series '''is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. Coming on the heels of the sequel ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, the series picked up where that installment left off, with Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane & Aladdin now living in the palace, engaged to beautiful and spunky Princess Jasmine. "Al" and Jasmine went together into peril among villains, sorcerers, witches, monsters, thieves, and more. The Jungle Adventureers of the Pridelands: Simba, Timon and Pumbaa; the valiant dinosaurs of The Great Valley: Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie; the heroic Pokémon Trainers: Ash, Misty and Brock and their Pokemon Pikachu and Togepi; Monkey sidekick Abu, the animated Magic Carpet, and the fast-talking, shape-shifting and Wise-Cracking Genie came along to help, as did sassy, complaining parrot Iago, formerly Jafar’s pet but now an anti-hero. Jafar himself doesn't appear in the series since he was killed off with maleficent in the second movie. However, he makes a guest appearance in Hercules: The Animated Series. Debuting simultaneously on Saturday morning and as part of The Disney Afternoon, the show set a pattern for several future Disney series. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts, with the notable exception of Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role. Unlike the Little Mermaid spinoff series, this series does not feature any musical numbers. Disney Channel rerun the series in the late-1990s until it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. The show was later shown on Toon Disney but has since been removed. Episodes (Season 1) Episodes (Season 2) Final Episodes (Season 3) Trivia *The Episodes Will Appear As A Bonus In The Pooh's Adventures Movie By DisneyDaniel93. *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech, Takeshi "Big G" Goda, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Launchpad McQuack, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Arthur and Cecil, Sir Oswald, Djon, Maleficent, and Myotismon will guest star in this TV series. *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', DuckTales,'' Darkwing Duck, Aladdin: The Series,'' Timon and Pumbaa, Mighty Ducks, The Weekenders, The Emperor's New School and The Lion Guard are produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. *The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Arthur and Cecil, Sir Oswald, Djon, Maleficent, and Myotismon will appear in the episodes of Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mozenrath, Mirage and Ayam Aghoul. Category:TV series Category:DisneyDaniel93